The instant invention relates generally to tools and more specifically it relates to a valve spring compression tool.
Numerous tool have been provided in the prior art that are adapted to compress the springs on the stems of valves in internal combustion engines for the purpose of facilitating the removal and installation of such valves. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,364,644 to Rees; 1,598,754 to Sulentic; 1,607,667 to Essen; 1,826,908 to Wainwright; 2,741,020 to Arthur; French patent numbered 545,328 to Valade; British patent numbered 77,620 all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purpose of the present invention as hereafter described.